The Unkown Shadow Episode1: The Feudal Era
by CloneSoldier25
Summary: Zeno and Seth travel through the Feudal Era recovering 3 peices of an ancient artifact that will defete the shadow that took zeno's sister Tenshin. Will Inuyasha and the others help? or will they fight against Zeno?
1. Chapter 1

Clone: Hey I removed my other story because i thought it sucked. So here is a new story my sister and I came up with.

Hikari: hehehehe...Sessssssyyyyyy XD

Clone: uhhhhh...sis? ur drooling on the clean floor...

Hikari: OH! -wipes mouth- ano...arigato nii-chan!

Clone: -rolls eyes- ur welcome, anyways I do-

Hikari: W8!!

Clone: what now?

Hikari: i wanna do the disclamer...-pouts-

Clone: -sighs- sure...why not?

Hikari: -is happy- YAY!! CloneSoldier and I do not and will NEVER, own inuyasha. If we did, I would be married to Sessy-sama, be Rins mother, and nii-chan would be rich!

Clone: bull crap ud be married to him...

Hikari: UR JUST JEALOUS!!

Clone: -rolls eyes- I do own my OCs and Hikari owns hers...

Hikari: HEY I WAS GONNA DO THAT!! -is pissed-

The Mysterious shadow

A mighty wizard named Zeno who is the leader of a great Castle City called Euclid is out to recover ancient articfacts and stop the evil hands that want to use them to fuel their plans to counquer the world. He would bring his apprentice, Seth the alchemist with him. Zeno was not an oppresive leader, in fact his people lived in harmony and, lived free; he had eyes of crimson, dark hair and, wore clothes dark. He also carried a sword made with the finest metals with him for combat only. Seth was panicky kind of guy and would sometimes be known as a cluts when came to being careful, he would also carry a sword with him but not like Zeno's sword.

Zeno and Seth were recently returning from recovering yet another artifact which appeared not to be an ordinary artifact and, Zeno knew what it was. It was not long enough that a soldier had recently ran to Zeno and Seth to tell them a message that did not make Zeno happy at all.

"Lord Zeno...mister Seth! Something...terrible happened...to the city!", the soldier said as he struggled to take breaths.

Zeno widened his eyes and then said, "Tell me what happened to the city!? Tell Me!"

The soldier looked up at Zeno and said, "The city sire! It was...burnt to the ground! ALL OF IT!"

Zeno was not happy with the news the soldier gave him so, he and Seth and the soldier went back to the Castle City of Euclid together. Zeno could not believe what he saw before him, the city was completely turned to rubble.

He turned to the soldier and asked, "Who did this...tell me!"

The soldier then said, "Some man came in and just torched the place that's all I know".

"Where is the man right now?", Zeno asked with grin.

"At...the castle...".

"What?!", Zeno yelled as he widened his eyes. The soldeir was dead. "Shit." he muttered

Zeno and Seth ran into the castle and searched for the man.

"Whare is he?!" Zeno yelled.

Zeno and Seth both heard a scream from lady Tenshin's room and they both rushed tp her room. They stared at the man who appeared to be a shadow of darkness.

"Who are you and what're you doing in with my sister!?", Zeno exclaimed as the shadow picked her up.  
He then drew out his sword and charged with blinde rage not knowing what could happen if he swung at it. then Seth yelled to Zeno in a high voice, "Wait Zeno he's a shadow and he has your sister in his arms!"

Zeno all of a sudden came to a complete stop when he saw his sister in the shadow's arms. "Hmph. This girl's power is strong, it should be of good use to me." Zeno watched helplessly as the shadow vanished, taking his sister with him.

"Give her back you feind! NOW!", Zeno yelled with rage. But, no answer.

Seth came to comfort Zeno after he watched his sister be taken by the mysterious shadow before him. "We'll get her back...don't you worry my lord".

"We will get her back...", Zeno repeated with frustration. Without thinking he screamed and used his sword to opened a rift and not knowing where it would take him he intended to go through.

...but hoping it would lead to Tenshin...

He took some food and whatever else he needed on his journey through the rift.

Just as Zeno was prepairing to go through, Seth was still in shock.

"WHOA! How did you do that!" Seth yelled in awe.

"There's no time to explain that. Come and bring the supplies including the artifact and, don't lose it in the rift!" Zeno yelled as he stood infront of the rift.

"Sure thing master!" Seth replied as he grabbed the supplies.

Seth ran to his master then walked into the rift, the problem here was that they did not know where they were going to end up (as I mentioned in the previous paragraph).

Where are Seth and Zeno going to wined up? What adventures will await their arrival? What new friends or foes will Zeno and Seth make along the way? What will become of the artifact during their adventures after their journey through the rift? Find out next chapter.

Clone: -is proud- I outdone myself this time!

Hikari: -growls- yea...-blows whats left of the earaser and continues to edit-

Clone: you know you can leave if your not going except I wrote this!

Hikari: yea...you wrote it all while I re-wrote it all...how fun...

Clone: you know you can just leave! -points to door-

Hikari: fine! -drops giant pencil- see if you can write a story without me! -stomps to door and grabs door nob- see if you get reviews with out my chibi hikari kawaiiness! -opens door and slams door-

Clone: reviews? -relises- craaaaaaaap...NEE-CHAN COOOOOOOOMME BAAAAAAAAACK!! -runs after Hikari- 


	2. Chapter 2

Clone: Chapter 2 is here!

Hikari: We do not own Inuyasha only our OCs

Clone: Time to write!

Hikari: -takes out new giant pencil- Ready to re-write!

Clone: I h8 u

New Friends? Or Foes?

As Zeno and Seth ventured through the rift the artifact begun to glow. Seth noticed the glow and took the artifact out of his shirt. He began to stare at it in awe as it released a strong aura. The boy couldn't believe how strong the energy from the item was, he just stared at it. Soon it stopped glowing as they neared the end of the rift then, Seth accidently lost his grip on the item as he was putting it back into his shirt. Zeno saw the artifact drift past him, he started after it.

"We can't let the artifact keep drifting in the rift for too long it's power will become unstable and, cause it to shatter!", Zeno yelled as he made a desperate attempt to grab it but, he missed. Seth neared the artifact and also made an attempt to grab it.

"Almost there!"

But... he misses the artifact...

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!", Seth yelled as the artifact shifted near the end of the rift; he and Zeno watched as the artifact begun to crack.

"NO! It's breaking apart! If...I can only...SHIT!", Zeno missed and the artifact broke into three peices and, went through the end of the rift. He watched as the three peices of the artifact exited the vortex, he couldn't believe what had happened to it.

"All that power...seperated into three fragments...and who knows what evil is going to get a hold of it", the mage said as he looked down.

Shortly they reached the exit of the small rift and landed in a forest...

...and the artifact was no where to be found...

Zeno got up and turned to the boy and said, "What happened back in the rift with the artifact?"

Seth bent down on his knees and bowed, "Please forgive me master! The artifact was glowing so I thought I might take a look at it and I lost hold of it!" The boy was very scared of what Zeno might do to him but, he sighed.

"It's alright everyone makes mistakes but, we can't let this one slip through; and by the way I don't think we should sit around here any longer, let's look for the other three peices and watch your step. I don't want you bumping into anything or anyone."

The young one looked up at his master in relief and said calmly, "Thank you master, and come on! You know me better than that come on I'd always think twice before bumping into someone!" Seth got up and turned around and bumped into a stranger wearing a red kimono who had four other companions with him.

"Hey! watch where you're goin!", the man said to him in a frustrated voice.

"Huh...wha? AAAAAAAAAAH!", Seth yelled as he ran behind Zeno.

"Pathetic!", the man in the red kimono shouted.

"Who're you calling pathetic?!", Seth yelled out in an anoyed voice.

Zeno took a step foward and, looked at the stranger wearing the red kimono and the others that were with him.

"Who are you people?", Zeno asked in a calm manner.

The man in the red kimono took a step foward and replied, "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners...the name's Zeno and, this man here is my apprentice, Seth. That's all you need to know." Zeno leered at the man then, looked over to the girl with a quiver full of arrows on her back. The girl stared back at Zeno with a questioned look trying to figure out why Zeno was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me for", she asked in confusion.

The man wearing the red kimono then cracked his knuckles and, said, "You better not be thinking what I think you are!"

Zeno looked back at the man and gave him a smirk, "I got two words to say to you...fuck you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!", the man yelled in rage. "I oughta kill you right now!"

"Go right ahead, what's holding you back?", Zeno replied still smirking at the man.

One of the people behind the dog eared man who seemed to be a monk gave a warning to him.

"No! Don't attack him, I sense strong energy coming from his body!"

Another girl behind him with a giant boomerang on her back quickly replied, "I have to agree with him! He seems very dangerous to attack!"

The man in the red kimono then charged after Zeno with rage. Then the girl with the quiver of arrows on her back suddenly intrrupted with two words.

"Sit boy!", the man's face then plowed into the ground...hard!

The man wearing the red kimono got up and stared at the girl with an annoyed look on his face.

"About his rude behavior, I must opologize", she said with an emberrassed look on her face.

Zeno then looked at her and, spoke, "It's alright. He would've been plowed into the ground anyway."

"WHAT?!", the man responded in frustration.

The girl walked up to Zeno and, began to speak to him, "Oh let's just ignore him for now, let's go sit down and, have a talk.

Several moments later, Zeno and Seth got to sit down and, talk with the others around a warm fire. The girl then introduced herself and, the others to Zeno and Seth.

"So, let me get your names right. You're Kagome, that fox demon child is named Shippo, this cat like creature's name is Kilala? That man in the red kimono with the dog ears is Inuyasha, the monk is Miroku, the other woman who carries around that giant boomerang (hiraikotsu) is Sango?", Zeno asked.

Kagome looked at Zeno and answered, "Yep, that's right! And you're name is Zeno and, his name is Seth right?"

"Correct", The mage answered back.

Seth looked at the fire then, looked to Zeno, "Master, can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure...why not.", He followed Seth behind several trees where nobody can hear them talk.

The boy looked to the others sitting around the fire, "Are you sure we can trust these people lord Zeno?"

"I am not sure. Our best judgement relies on how much of the truth they speak.", Zeno then looked at the others around the fire. Zeno felt that they can be trusted but, he also held doubts.

"We cant trust'em...for now.", Zeno said as he walked back to the fire.

Seth looked at Zeno and thought to himself, 'Master...I can't believe he's following through with this.'

They went back to the small camp fire where everyone sat. Seth sat down and looked down at the ground and, sighed.

"Is something troubling you?", Miroku asked as he stared at the young boy.

"No, nothing's troubling me.", Seth replied nervously.

Zeno was sitting next to the fire, he then spotted Inuyasha up in a tree staring off into the distance. Zeno turned his head back to the fire and, spoke to him a question.

"So Inuyasha, what feind are you after?", Zeno asked calmly.

"Hmph, why does it matter to you?", Inuyasha responded in a low angry voice.

Zeno looked back up to Inuyasha, "I only asked you a question you mutt. You didn't have to get hostile on me."

"Yeah whatever!", Inuyasha answered back as he looked back at Zeno.

Zeno got up on his feet and, walked up to the tree Inuyasha is in. Zeno lifted up his arm and turned his hand into a fist.

"Uh, hey what're you doing?!", Inuyasha shouted at him with frustration and, confusion.

Zeno then took his fist and punched the tree and, knocked Inuyasha out of it. The dog landed on his head.(1) Zeno started to laugh at him. Inuyasha zipped back up on his feet and, began yelling at him.

"HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!", Inuyasha shouted at the man with fury.

Zeno lifted his arms and, shrugged his sholders, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why you!", Inuyasha responded furiously to Zeno.

"Can you two stop fighting?!", Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"You two are acting like children.", Sango added.

"He started it!", Inuyasha replied in an angry tone.

"I don't care who started it! Im going to finish it!", Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with an annoyed look on her face.

"But, Kagome!", Inuyasha replied nervously.

"Inuyasha..."

"Nyyeeaa??"

"SIT!!"(2), she shouted with a loud voice and, Inuyasha's face crashed into the ground once more. Zeno snickered.

"So Zeno, what's with you and, demons anyway?", Kagome asked calmly toward him.

"I don't trust them. I'm not very fond of them and, they cause me trouble.", Zeno answered in a calm voice.

'Now I see why he doesn't get along with Inuyasha.', Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes that is why.", Zeno replied to her thoughts.

'Heke? Nani?? Did I talk outloud?', Kagome thought again.

"No, I just read your mind and, no you didn't talk outloud."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and looked at Zeno, and he looked back at him. The fox boy put a spooked look on his face, as if he saw a ghost. Zeno didn't say anything to him.

Zeno then got up and, said, "Let's get out of this forest. For all Seth and I know the peices of the item we are looking for..."(3)

Seth got up and, stood beside his master. "I'm with Zeno.", he said strongly.

Miroku got up also and, said, "Yes, we've been here for quite awhile. I think it's time we start moving."

"Let's just go already! The sooner we leave the sooner we can get those jewel shards!", Inuyasha shouted with an annoyed voice.

Zeno then put the fire out and, began to take his leave out of the forest. Zeno looked back and, sighed at the others. "Are you coming or not?", Zeno said in a low disturbed voice.

"Whatever! C'mon let's go everyone!", Inuyasha responded with a tude.

Everyone began for their departure out of the forest to face what new obsticals lie ahead. Seth stood behind his master as any loyal apprentice would do. Zeno and Seth embarked on a jounrey with their new companions but, they are still looking for the peices of the ancient artifact. Inuyasha and his companions are after jewel shards of the Shikon jewel Zeno and Seth know nothing about. The dangers ahead are risky but, would it be worth the fight?

Clone: Finally end of chapter 2!

Hikari: DUDE!! I HAD FUN WITH THIS ONE!!

Clone: Why??

Hikari: idk...I just did...

Clone: o...kay?

Hikari: one moment plz...-yells- YUGI! SHIPPO GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!!

-yugi and Shippo run in, shippo jumps on Hikari's shoulder and Yugi is besid her-

Clone: wha...?

Hikari, Yugi, and Shippo: -use the cute puppy eyes- please review?

Yugi: we will giv u cookies!

Shippo: and milk!!

Hikari: and no flames! if there are, they will be used to make smores!

Everone: mmmmmmmmm... Smores...

Clone: well guys! CYA!!

Everyone: R&R PLZ!! 


End file.
